The present invention relates to a process for using steelmaking slag which is produced but not disposed, of wherein the steelmaking slag is used as a reforming agent for weak soil or sludge.
Steelmaking slag usually contains 2CaO.SiO.sub.2, F.CaO, F.MgO, 2CaO.Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, 4CaO.Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, Fe.sub.3 O.sub.4 and FeO, etc.
The steelmaking slag is received by a cinder plate and is discharged 2CaO.SiO.sub.2 causes expansion and collapse at the time of converting .beta..fwdarw..alpha. and F.CaO or F.MgO contained as components also cause expansion and collapse. Therefore, most of the steelmaking slag is disposed of without reclamation.
Cement is used for weak soil or sludge, but a great quantity of cement is required and is very expensive.